


Away With Words

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Confession, Fluff, He's Trying His Best Okay, Kissing, M/M, These Boys are Bi, and there's nothing you can do about it, hec is a mess, really bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Eliwood had always been a master of arts, but he always stood out in every writing class, poetry recital, or damn conversation. Hector had always admired his way with words, or perhaps “jealous of” would be a better fit to describe it. Eliwood’s elegant manner of speech makes ladies and lords alike swoon. He has a list of willing suitors a mile long.If Hector had those skills he’d probably have sown his wild oats all over Lycia. But he hasn’t. For one, he ABSOLUTELY doesn’t have those skills, and two, he’s already madly in love with Eliwood.---In which Hector is a mess, but he gets the words out anyway.





	Away With Words

Eliwood had always been a master of arts, but he always stood out in every writing class, poetry recital, or damn conversation. 

Hector had always admired his way with words, or perhaps “jealous of” would be a better fit to describe it. 

Eliwood’s elegant manner of speech makes ladies and lords alike swoon. He has a list of willing suitors a mile long. 

If Hector had those skills he’d probably have sown his wild oats all over Lycia. But he hasn’t. For one, he ABSOLUTELY doesn’t have those skills, and two, he’s already madly in love with Eliwood. 

 

 

He wasn’t very sure exactly when he fell in love with him, but he can remember the very moment he realized it. 

At the time, the were just boys. They were at the annual Pheraen Arts’ Festival, and Hector was sitting in the crowd. The amphitheatre was open for people to come and go to listen to writers tell stories or share poetry. He was watching Eliwood tell a humorous anecdote of a time he got injured sparring.

Hector was hardly listening to the words. He was too busy watching how he gesticulated with his hands, how his faint smile slowly grew after each round of laughter, how the sun illuminated his face, how he was absolutely glowing. 

That’s when it clicked. 

And today, they’re at the very same festival. Normally, Hector couldn’t care less for these sorts of things, especially when they were mandatory for Ostia’s diplomatic visits, but as he walked the streets with Eliwood, the man’s excitement and joy bound its way into his heart. 

The two were stopped at bench in the center of town. Eliwood was watching all the people milling about, smiles on their faces and music in their ears. Hector was watching the person next to him, who had an equally bright smile as the people around them. 

“Tomorrow is the free recital event.” He said, watching a family walking hand in hand. “Are you going to read anything?”

Hector snapped out of his silent trance. “Probably not. All my writing is garbage.”

Eliwood turned to him, eyes wide. “No it’s not!”

“I don’t need you to lie for the sake of my feelings.”

“I’m not!” He proclaimed with the same passion as before. “I love all the things you write! Like in yesterday’s class when you wrote about the father who ruined his daughter’s date because he couldn’t stand the idea of her marrying his best friend’s son, I was in stitches the whole time! I could hardly contain my laughter.” 

Hector put his face in his hands. “It was supposed to be a sad story.”

Eliwood’s face flushed a bright shade of red, almost brighter than his hair. 

“..oh. I apologize.” 

Hector snorted. “Whatever. What was it that the teacher said? That art is only given meaning from it’s interpretations?” 

Eliwood’s face was still a bright red. “I still feel like I should apologize for laughing.” 

Hector swung an arm sound his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But my point still stands.” Eliwood said with conviction. “ I think your writing is excellent and should be shared.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Hector replied, a half-truth. “I just don’t want to make an ass of myself.”

“A little late for that!” Eliwood snorts. Hector pouts. “Honestly though, my only real criticism is that you always make everything so fancy in your writing, it sounds so forced. Just write what you think.”

Hector was about to respond, when three bells rang in the distance. 

Eliwood looked to the bell tower. “I guess that’s our que to go back to the castle.”

Hector groaned. Eliwood laughed. 

“We’ll have more time to explore on our own tomorrow.” He said. “Let’s go.” 

Hector was stuck watching him walk away, but snapped back to his senses when he lost the man in the crowd. 

“A-Ah! Wait for me Eli!”

 

 

Hector couldn’t sleep.

He lay awake in bed, staring the at the ceiling, as if that would solve his dilemma. 

Eliwood….. Cute. 

His mind kept flashing back to the events of the day. 

He could have taken his hand when they were walking side by side. He could have bought a trinket at one of the stalls for him. He could have shared some candy. He could have invited him to go dance. 

Could have. Could have. _Could have_. 

He kicked off his blanket. He was getting too hot. 

Hector let out a large sigh. This was unbearable. 

He wanted to tell Eliwood so very badly, but if the didn’t reciprocate or worse-- started resenting him because of it-- their friendship wouldn’t be the same. Not to mention, there were so many implications of that, especially since he were on a diplomatic trip.

Hector sat up. There was no use thinking about this. And since he wasn’t getting sleep, he might as well do something productive. 

He stood up out of bed when he realized, it’s the middle of the night. 

He lied back down again. The universe was out to get him. 

If there was really nothing he could do he should at least try to get some sleep so he can have a good time tomorrow during the free recital. 

Hector shot back up. 

That was his chance. If he couldn’t tell Eliwood directly, so maybe he can imply it or use double meanings, or whatever it was writers did. 

Hector didn’t get any sleep that night. He had to make this perfect. 

 

 

By the time morning came, Hector felt incredibly unprepared. 

He worked all night writing a story where one of a pair of best friends was madly in love with the other, and longed for the other’s love and touch. It was grossly sappy and very hardly subtle who the subjects were, but it’s what he had. 

He took his seat in the dining room with Eliwood and the rest of the nobles. 

While the adults were talking about this and that, Eliwood leaned over to his friend. 

“Hey, are you alright?” 

“Eh?” Hector groggily turned back to him. “Whatcha mean?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“Am not!” He denied. He absolutely was, but he didn't want to admit that he was nervous about today. 

“You’re super red, you’re not eating, and you have rings under your eyes!” He whispered, to not let the adults see their bickering. “Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

“I’m fine, chill out!”

“Is everything alright boys?” 

The eyes of everyone at the table were on them. 

Hector could see Eliwood grow pink in the cheeks. “Yes, Father. I apologize for causing a disruption.” 

People slowly turned away from the boys to continue their own conversations. Eliwood cast one more look at Hector, and turned to finish his breakfast. Hector followed suit. 

A few hours later, Hector got dressed and met Eliwood at the entrance of Castle Pherae. 

“Hey Eli! You ready to go?” He asked. He felt vaguely nauseous. 

“Are you?” He questioned, the same concern form earlier still present. 

“Yup! Can’t wait to go listen to sappy people read their sappy poetry!”

Eliwood let out a small chuckle. “Does that include me?”

“Oh absolutely. You’re the main event in my eyes.”

It registered what he said when he listened to Eliwood laughed. 

“I hope I meet your expectations!” He said with a smile. 

Hector’s heart fluttered. How the fuck was he supposed to deal with this??? 

As the two walked side by side, Eliwood turned to look at Hector.

“I’m very excited to hear this year’s writing. I love listening to them with you.” 

Hector didn’t reply. He couldn’t, he was too busy trying not to grin like a fool. 

They had gotten to the ampitheatre fairly early, and had found seats in the front row. 

The event hadn’t started yet, and there were people all around, sitting and talking with their companions without care. The same could not be said for Hector and Eliwood. 

Eliwood was trying to make some casual conversation, but Hector’s anxiety wouldn’t allow it. 

He couldn’t even hear what was being said. All he could hear was his own erratic heartbeat. 

He snapped out of his anxiety when Eliwood layed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Seriously, are you okay, Hector? We can go back to the castle if you need to.” 

“I’m fine!” He barked. Eliwood winced and Hector regretted it immediately.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been jumpy all day.” 

“You sure have!” Eliwood said, removing his hand from his companion's shoulder. A sullen expression crossed his face. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Hector bit his lip. He sure hoped he could. “You’ll find out in bit. The host is here.” 

By the saint’s grace, it wasn’t a lie. An energetic young man was on the stage introducing himself and welcoming the crowd. He even made a joke about him and Eliwood being here, but Eliwood merely smiled and complimented the events and the efforts and courage of all the people who put this together. Typical Art’s festival stuff. 

The host explained that this year they would be having the writers read in different categories. First Humor, then tragedy, then romance, and ending with any miscellaneous works that didn't fit in any of the aforementioned categories. 

Eliwood was one of the first few people to go up and recite.

But quite like the rest, Hector found that even his story did nothing to ease his skittishness.  
None of the comedies made him laugh, and none of the tragedies made him shed a tear (Though it's not like he would admit it if they did). His stomach wrenched when the host announced the start of the romance section. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Eliwood cast him yet another concerned glance. 

It was now or never. 

He severely hoped no one saw the shaking of his legs or the way he held his stomach. 

He pulled out the paper he wrote his final draft on. He cast out a final glance to the audience, but the only face he saw was Eliwood’s. 

His eyes were wide with shock and realization. His mouth was opened slightly. God, he wanted to kiss those lips. 

With a deep breath and final look towards his own words he--

\--Stopped. Eliwood’s words suddenly filed his minds.

_“...you always make everything so fancy in your writing, it sounds so forced. Just write what you think.”_

He crumpled the paper in his hands, causing a ripple of murmurs to course through the crowd. He shoved it back into his pocket.

He opened his mouth. But no words came out, for once. He glanced at Eliwood. 

_Just say what you think_

“Red.” 

That’s a word. 

“Like fire and its warmth, like you give to me.”

He hand no idea where he was going with this.

“Orange. Like your hair that I want to run my hands through.”

His voice was trembling. This was a bad decision.

“Yellow. Like the sun, as bright as your smile.” 

He stared straight out, but not at anyone. Certainly not at Eliwood.

“Green….”

His mind was blank. 

“...like grass. I like grass. And your ass.”

He could hear few chuckles come from the crowd.

“Blue. Like your eyes and the ocean and skies. All filed with limitless wonder and beauty.” 

Hector internally cringed. That was particularly sappy. 

“Purple...”

What rhymes with purple? Fuck.

“Uh. Couldn't think of anything. Sorry.” 

Another bout of laughter. 

“You color my world. And without a doubt,” Hector forced himself to meet eyes with Eliwood. “I love you.” He couldn't read his expression.

The audience was silent for a short while until broken by a few polite claps. 

He took his seat next to Eliwood. Eliwood did not say anything to him, nor did he look his way. 

The rest of the event passed like a blur. The tension never let up. 

There were so many writers wanting to share their works, the readings did not end until close to dusk. 

The two walked in silence. When they reached the gates, Eliwood broke it. 

“When dinner's done, meet me in my room. We need to talk.” 

Hector’s throat went dry. They sure did.

During the meal all seemed normal. No one could've guessed nor even suspected that something had occurred between the two men. Eliwood was a great actor too, it seemed.

Time couldn't pass slowly enough. Hector was worse off than he was this morning. 

He eventually dragged himself down to Eliwood's quarters. No reason to delay the inevitable, he guessed. 

He let himself in, to see Eliwood sitting on his bed, a hatbox in his lap. 

Eliwood stood up and walked to him. For what felt like the first time in forever, Eliwood met Hector’s eyes again. Now Hector could see tears welling up. 

“These are for you.” Eliwood said, voice trembling as he pushed the box into his hands. 

Hector opened the lid to find letters, filling the box to nearly the top. 

He looked back to Eliwood, and Eliwood looked back expectantly. 

Hector took one from the top and placed the box on Eliwood’s desk. 

The letter was addressed to Hector from Eliwood, but from the looks of it, it was never sealed. 

He carefully took out he stationery and began to read. 

_“Dear Hector,_

_I’m thrilled for your visit to castle Pherae this month. As you may know, it also happened to coincide with the annual Art’s festival. Do you remember those days some years ago? We walked side by side as children, listening to music and watching artists show their craft. Quite honestly, there's nothing quite else I would like to do with you. Dancing together, eating together, walking hand in hand. All seems dreamlike when I think about it with you. Though now, my motives may have changed a bit since we were young._

_With much love, Eliwood.”_

It was signed with a heart. 

Hector looked back to Eliwood, to see his expression soften just a bit, tears still threatening to spill. 

“I've always admired your straightforwardness, Hector. Or, maybe Jealous of would describe it better. You've never had a problem speaking your mind while I…” 

Eliwood broke eye contact. 

“I've been writing you letters for years but I've never sent one. I've hid behind frilly words and double meaning because I've been too scared to tell you what I think and I…”

He turned back to Hector, eyes burning with passion and the first tears rolling down his cheek. 

“I love you too Hector. I always have.” 

Eliwood through his arms around Hector, Hector held him close, like he's wanted to for all these years. 

“I've sorry I took so long to reply.” Eliwood said after some time. “It must have scared you.” 

“Damn right it did!” Hector exclaimed. “I thought you hated me!” 

Eliwood presses his lips to Hector’s cheek. “I could never.” He said, oh so close to his ear. 

Hector released his grip on Eliwood’s back to place his hands on his cheeks. He leaned down and touched his lips to Eliwood’s. 

When he pulled away, both boys were grinning from ear to ear. 

“I've wanted to do that for so long.” 

“Likewise, my love.”

 

 

They spent the rest of the night reading Eliwood’s old love letters. Though at this point, no words were needed to say “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo! Elihec! 
> 
> Guess who's procrastinating writing Elihec by writing more Elihec?? It's a wonder this even got done! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!! <3<3


End file.
